


The One Where Joey Takes Care of Chandler

by RoxieOfficial



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: ...i guess, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxieOfficial/pseuds/RoxieOfficial
Summary: Chandler Bing has been having anxiety attacks for years now, but this was the first time someone witnessed him having one.





	The One Where Joey Takes Care of Chandler

Chandler's been having those for years now, but this was the first time someone saw him having one. Having a panic attack always left him exhausted and disoriented. In the heat of the moment, his thoughts were racing like crazy, the stress making his breath catch in his throat. Everything happened so quickly, yet it felt like his panic attacks lasted for hours.

With the years, it got worse as much as it got better. He was starting to get used to having those due to the fact that he had them at least once a week. Therefore, he could sense when one was coming and could just hide somewhere private – the restroom, his office, anything, really. But as the years passed, he would get them more often which sucked.

He didn't want to see a shrink about it, mostly because he was ashamed of it. _Hell_ , he was 29 and got anxious over almost nothing. So _yeah_ , his panic attacks weren't really something he liked to brag about.

So when, in the middle of a casual conversation with his roommate, he felt the beginning of a panic attack coming, he quickly excused himself to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and let himself slide down the door.

He tried focusing on his breathing, like he usually did, but it didn't work. It wouldn't slow down, which made him more nervous, which quickened his breathing. Anxiety was a vicious cycle.

Tears filled his eyes; he was going to die here for sure. Everything was blurry and there was a weird buzz in his ears. He wanted it to stop. He wanted everything to stop for one second. Everything was happening too quickly, yet too slowly.

Someone knocking on the door brought him back to reality, but it wasn't enough to calm him.

“ Hey, Chandler, you okay in there ? ”

“ Y-Yeah ! ” he managed to say in between breaths.

“ You sure ? ” the other man inquired. “ You've been in there for the last 20 minutes. ”

“ I-I'm fine, don't worry. ”

Joey couldn't find him like this. Chandler was a mess. What would his friend think of him ? The mere fact that he couldn't handle every day life was a sign of weakness.

“ Just let me in, Chan, ” he pleaded.

The lack of answer from the other man worried him even more. He had known Chandler for years and he had never heard him sound so... _hopeless_. Joey hated it. He wished he knew how to help his friend.

“ I'm coming in, you better get away from the door. ”

After a few failed attempts of breaking down the door, Joey was able to enter the bathroom. To say he was shocked to find his friend curled up in the bath, heaving, would be the understatement of the year.

What was happening with his friend ? Where was _his_ Chandler ? He didn't recognise the man in front of him. His Chandler never looked so vulnerable. He was usually the guy who always made jokes and sarcastic comments.

  
“ Wha... What's wrong ? ”

Chandler kept his gaze on the wall in front of him, trying to steady his breathing. At that moment, Joey wondered what must be going on in his mind that caused his friend to look like this.

“ Chan, talk to me. ”

The other man finally looked up at him, but it was clear to him, that mentally, he was far away. What was on his mind ?

“ Man, you're hyperventilating. What's wrong ? ”

Nothing. _Nothing was wrong._ And that was what confused him the most. He had great friends and a steady job. Why was he so anxious, then ? Maybe he should see a shrink, after all.

He looked down to see that Joey had grabbed his hand.

“ I need you to listen to me, alright ? Try to take a deep breath, Chan. I know you can do this, ” he smiled at him.

Joey talked him through his anxiety attack and his breathing finally slowed down.

This was the first time someone witnessed him having one of his breakdown. He felt so humiliated. He refused to look Joey in the eye, but when he did, he realised that they were still holding hands. Chandler quickly pulled away, flustered.

“ What just happened ? ” Joey asked after several minutes of awkward silence.

“ I had a panic attack, ” Chandler admitted, ashamed. He stared at the door who was lying on the bathroom floor. “ I need to get out of here. ”

Joey helped him stand up by putting an arm in his back. Both men were still confused about what had previously happened.

In the living room, Chandler sat in his barcalounger, all the energy left in his body had been drained by his breakdown. Joey carefully watched him for any signs that might indicate another one.

“ Now that I'm not freaking out anymore, can I tell you something ? ”

“ Yeah, what is it ? ”

“ The door was never locked. ”


End file.
